onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 871
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Finally, It's Over - The Climax of the Intense Fight against Katakuri" is the 871st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With 1:00 AM drawing closer, Sanji and Pudding reminisce about their experiences together as Sanji prepares to depart. The Straw Hats get close to Cacao Island, while the Fire Tank Pirates and the wedding cake approach Funwari Island with Big Mom on their tail. In the Mirro-World, Luffy emerges victorious from his battle with Katakuri. He finds that Brûlée has escaped, but Pekoms then shows up with a recaptured Brûlée, wanting to help Luffy escape to honor Pedro's memory. Long Summary Right as Luffy and Katakuri hit each other with their final blows, Brûlée manages to free herself from her rope bindings. To keep Luffy from escaping the Mirro-World, she decides to run off and join Oven's group on Cacao Island. At 12:28 AM, Oven's army waits for activity to happen, and Newshi ponders the possibility of Luffy beating Katakuri. Oven and several other siblings admonish him, refusing to believe Katakuri could be beaten. However, they do think that Luffy could capture Brûlée and run away from Katakuri when his crew arrives at 1 AM, and so are waiting to ambush him. In a nearby alleyway, a hidden Sanji observes the army's movements, saying he will need to move as soon as Luffy comes out of the mirror for them to have a chance of escaping. He tells Pudding that this will be their farewell, and remarks how they met in an odd way. He remembers his experiences with Pudding, from seeing a picture of her for the first time, to resigning himself to marriage with her, to acting through the marriage ceremony in preparation for her attempting to assassinate him, and finally to making the second wedding cake together. Sanji reaches out for Pudding to come to him, and her violent personality briefly manifests and rejects him, causing her kind personality to become distraught. Sanji remarks that even though Pudding started out as his enemy and had once planned to assassinate him, he is still glad she was his fiancée, causing her to burst into tears. After calming down, Pudding asks Sanji for one last favor, and she plucks his cigarette out of his mouth before moving in closer to him. At 12:37 AM, Luffy and Katakuri's attacks retract, and the ground falls out from underneath Luffy as Snakeman deactivates, leaving him incapacitated at the bottom of a sinkhole. Katakuri stays on his feet for a few seconds longer and says that he will not lose, but ultimately loses consciousness as well and falls forward. On Whole Cake Island at 12:40, Morgans notes that the Straw Hats still have not been caught and remarks that their ever-likelier escape will be a big headline. Mont-d'Or quiets him, saying that the Big Mom Pirates have put aside their pride and have gathered thousands of their forces to take down the Straw Hats. He says that once the Straw Hats are caught, they will be beheaded to serve as an examples, and Stussy remarks about his brutality. At 12:43, Big Mom and Prometheus have gotten close enough to the Nostra Castello to start burning its sails, and the Fire Tank Pirates beg Bege to dispose of the cake and flee. However, Bege says that they all came from different places, and now is the time to remain steadfast and die together if necessary, and Chiffon is able to see their destination Funwari Island coming into view. At 12:45, Smoothie's fleet has stopped attacking the Thousand Sunny, but Jinbe says they will likely resume once the Straw Hats become involved with the occupation on Cacao Island. Brook tries to negotiate with Smoothie, but fails. Nami says that they will make it to Cacao Island at 1 AM on time, but worries that Luffy will not, noting that he will have to use Brûlée to escape from the Mirro-World. However, she and the crew continue to believe in him. At 12:47, Luffy pulls himself out of the sinkhole, and struggles to walk as he heads for Brûlée. Katakuri then stands up in front of him, and asks Luffy if he will come back and take down Big Mom. Luffy affirms this, declaring that he will become the Pirate King, and Katakuri remarks that he is seeing a ways into the future. The Sweet Commander then falls on his back, defeated, and Luffy puts the hat he received from the Fire Tank Pirates over his face to cover his mouth. Luffy then goes to where he left Brûlée, only to see that she is gone. However, he then overhears her wailing over Katakuri's defeat, and comes face-to-face with Pekoms, who has disguised himself as "Nazoms" and captured Brûlée. After realizing Luffy knows who he is, Pekoms says that he is going to help him escape to honor the wishes of Pedro's sacrifice, and carries him and Brûlée toward the sole mirror to the island. At 12:50, the Straw Hats are very close to Cacao Island, and remark how well-defended it is. With the minutes ticking down until 1:00, Oven has his army prepare their weapons for the ambush. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Brûlée untying herself and planning to join Oven. **Extra flashback scenes of Sanji and Pudding prior to Pudding's farewell. **As he falls forward, Katakuri says that he would never lose. **An extra scene of Chiffon spotting Funwari Island. **An extra scene of Brook asking to see Smoothie's panties. *The anime reveals that Newji is the one who asked about the possibility of Katakuri losing. The anime also adds Oven mistakenly hitting Newsan. Unlike in the manga, one of the decuplet females mistakenly hits Newshi. Afterwards, both Newsan and Newshi punch Newji. **The anime has also mistaken Newshi for Newsan and vice-versa. *Luffy and Katakuri appear to have less blood on their faces than in the manga. Site Navigation